ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Legendary Blacksmith Musica
Legendary Blacksmith Musica is the 3rd episode of the Rave Master anime. It first aired on October 27, 2001 and the English version on June 19, 2004. Haru, Elie, and Plue reach Punk Street, where Haru searches for the legendary blacksmith to repair his TCM sword. But first, Haru must deal with an old drunkard who says he is Musica. While Elie goes out to upgrade her tonfas, she runs into a delinquent gang whose leader's name is also Musica. So which Musica is which? Summary A mysterious youth is seen robbing money from a Demon Card casino. They make their escape as the youth hits a switch, and detonates the casino. From inside the air balloon, one of the youth's comrade expresses his excitement as he addresses the youth, "Musica". Elsewhere, Haru Glory, Elie and Plue are walking through a blazing, barren land. Haru is asking Elie how long till they arrive at Punk Street, Elie tells him that they're almost there like she has been saying for the past hours. Haru then trips, over a rock. Seconds later, Elie begins to stretch and begins to practice with her Tonfa Blasters blasting everything in front of her. She aims her Tonfa Blasters upwards and accidentally hits a watering can. The leaked water rains on top of Haru and the can land on Plue's head. After Haru turns around, an air balloon revealing to be the same balloon from last night, lands on the ground. The same green-haired mohawk teen gets angry at Haru, assuming that Haru was the one who shot his watering can. Haru asks the gang who they were, one of them introduce themselves as the Silver Rhythm Gang. The mohawk teen named Hebi demands compensation for his watering can, so he takes Haru's TCM sword only to find it broken and worthless. Before a fight ensues, Musica appears comes out and stops them. He somehow touches his silver skull necklace and uses a strange power to fix Hebi's watering can and the gang leaves. Somewhere within Punk Street, a man called Lance is told that they were robbed once again by the Silver Rhythm Gang, Lance seems to hold no concern and sends the informer away, and calls for Bis. Lance tells Bis that if the Rave Master shows up he already knows what he has to do and mocks Shuda for being defeated by the new Rave Master. Elie and Haru keep walking to Punk Street. Elie soon takes off to the nearest casino while Haru and Plue search for Musica. Inside a restaurant, a silver-haired old man is kicked out for taking advantage of the all you can eat special. Haru and Plue are passing by the restaurant and see the drunken man attacking the chef. As Haru is about to leave he notice that Plue isn't with him and sees him appalled, inside the restaurant drinking sake (Soda in the Dub). Haru goes inside to retrieve Plue but the old man won't let him take Plue and they both start a toggle war. Haru inquires the old man about Musica the blacksmith, which prompts the old man to let Plue go. The old man begins to have flashbacks of his old friends and start to dance wallowingly and fall on the floor. Haru carries the old man back to his home hoping that is when he'll tell. But the old man (even Plue) keeps drinking until Plue then falls into a bucket, which reminds Haru of the time they met. After a bucket of cold water thrown, the old man temporarily sobers and reveals he is" Musica". Musica asked Haru how did he obtain the Rave, Haru explains of his first meeting with Shiba and how he inherited the Rave and the Ten Commandments between him and Shiba. Hearing this, Musica asks Haru for the required Rave and it will require two days to repair. Elsewhere, Elie finishes her task of getting her Tonfa Blasters upgraded, until she hears the name "Musica" from the passing-through Silver Rhythm Gang. She approaches the gang and asks for Musica's help, to which the charmed leader replies. Meanwhile, the old man Musica somehow goes back on his word, revealing to be a DC informant for Bis. Bis gets irritated when he notices the Rave is missing, but Musica defends that his task was to "retrieve the TCM sword". Meanwhile, Haru and Elie meet back up where Elie introduces the Musica she met. But Haru doesn't believe it because he already met "Musica" and gave his sword to him. Musica corrects him as says he is Musica, bandit leader of the Silver Rhythm Gang The three get ambushed by Bis who pins them to the wall with his screws. After Bis's men body search Haru, Bis angrily asks Haru where is the Rave, to which Haru denies. Bis get even more furious when he realizes the old geezer was double-crossed. Bis returns to find the old man, leaving his men to deal with the three, but they fail thanks to Pluepoking their feet and distracting Musica long enough to free Haru and Elie. They make quick work of the DC thugs with minor (and major) assistance from Elie's "upgraded" tonfas. Haru and Musica acknowledge each other's strength before Musica confirms his point. The Musica family was destroyed, and the bandit leader youth himself is the sole survivor. This news leaves Haru wonder who that old man was, while the old man "Musica" is sitting on his couch with the Rave still in his hand. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Haru Glory, Hamrio Musica, Elie & Plue vs. Bis & Demon Card Members (Started and Concluded) Weapons and Abilities used Weapons used *Tonfa Blasters *Ten Commandments Dark Brings used *None Techniques used *Screw Shotgun Abilities used *Silver Claiming *Swordsmanship *Hand to Hand Combat Items used *None Manga & Anime Differences *Haru's flashback of how he met Plue references to the manga's beginning at Chapter 1. *In the dub when Musica and Plue are drinking cola after Musica says "Stop being a mother hen and sucking up its caffeine free" a few seconds when they both collapse on the table is cut. In the original, they collapsed on the table because they were drunk drinking beer, the dub then shows Plue with its nose in the floor (It fell off the table in the original) *In the manga, Elie walks out of the Casino with lots of money she then walks past Musica and his gang and they walk into the casino, not to mention how Elie bought her tonfa blaster upgrade! In the dub, she has the money. *When General Lance said "Whoever fails me will be eating mash potatoes and ice cream for dessert"m the part where he licks his blade (after blinking with a tear in his eye) is cut in the dub. Trivia *During Haru's flashback, you see Haru & Cattleya's mother's grave. The grave should read "Sakura", but instead it reads "Sakra"; it's missing a 'u'. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Lance arc